The present application relates to bar codes, and to scanning of bar codes and other scannable type codes to obtain and enter information.
Bar codes are often used in scanning of information. A bar code provides information based on sizes of its different parts.
Typical linear/one-dimensional bar codes provide white and dark bars forming a bar code image. Linear bar codes may include Universal Product Codes (UPCs), Type 39 bar codes and type 128 bar codes. Two-dimensional bar codes, including a xe2x80x9cmatrixxe2x80x9d code and the xe2x80x9cGettysburg Addressxe2x80x9d type bar code, are also known. Bar codes have been used for many purposes including inventory control.
The present application teaches using scanned information from a scannable code to enter special kinds of information. One embodiment describes using the scannable code in place of a photo. Another embodiment describes bar codes being sent as part of a message, where the message can be an advertisement, an email, or the like. The information in the bar code relates to some aspect of the message. For example, one embodiment describes using the bar code to represent a meeting time that is described in an email. Another embodiment describes using the bar code to represent a time and place of a function being advertised, e.g. an event. The bar codes can represent the information itself, or can represent an address from a look up database which includes more information about the bar code.
Another embodiment describes special kinds of bar codes which store additional information in a different way than previously carried out. One of these information types is a progressive information type where the bar code can be read by either a linear or a two-dimensional bar code scanner.